


closing time

by RainbowBooze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, it gotta be gay, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You taste like mint,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	closing time

You feel exhilarated when the customers enter the cafe. 

Jaehee wrings her hand anxiously but when she looks at you, she smiles softly and you cheekily smile back, masking the feeling of butterflies in your stomach with a brave front. You feel your knees shake just a bit, so shift your weight to stop yourself from falling. These feelings have nothing to do with being nervous about their cafe's opening day-- no, it has to do with the fact that you were here with Jaehee, and the fact that she has the most beautiful smile you've ever seen. 

You watch Jaehee breathe in deeply before nodding to the customers and you go attend to them. It's no longer hard to speak to people anymore; after all the emails and the conversations with guests at the party, talking to new people was easier and flowing. Your voice is steady and it no longer quivers. You always pay attention to other people's body language and you interpret it to the best of your abilities, and after the first round of customers are seated and their orders are taken, you look over to Jaehee and see her smile and nod at you. Before you know it, your feet move on their own and you walk towards Jaehee, handing her the orders; the orders are written quickly and are slightly sloppy, but legible and your breath catches in your throat when you hear Jaehee chuckle as she reads the scribbles. 

Your face heats up and you occupy yourself with getting the sweets from their containers. Coffee is Jaehee's specialty while sweets are yours. You both decided on that when Jaehee once tried to make a sweet roll and it ended up on the ceiling. A giggle escapes your lips as you think back to that day. Shaking your head, you gingerly grab the ordered sweets and set them on the plates, looking at your messy handwriting to remind yourself of where the sweets go to. 

A quiet squeal is elicited from you when you feel Jaehee's hand on your back and you jump a little and you're grateful no one but Jaehee notices it. She smiles apologetically and sets the first cups of coffee down before going back to making the rest. You breathe in and straighten your posture before you carefully reread the orders and take the coffee and sweets to the customers. They smile at you before thanking you and after a quick bow, you walk back to the counter as Jaehee sets the remaining cups down. You smile at her and she leans on the counter.

"You work fast," you comment and she rolls her eyes and smiles back at you.

"I've had a lot of time to practice, and a very willing partner to practice with," she laughs softly and you grab the coffee before walking to the remaining tables and giving them their orders.

You don't like coffee-- you prefer tea, but after months of spending time with Jaehee, you've learned to like them. Perhaps it's just because Jaehee made the coffee. Maybe it's because Jaehee let you try her first coffee over Zen. The conversation from the chat room still lingers in your head and you feel your heart skip a beat when you think about it. You're always smug about it when Zen brings it up, but you have every right to be smug about it.

Speaking of Zen, you hear the bell jingle and both you and Jaehee look at the entrance. Zen and Seven wave and Yoosung's head pops out from behind them. Immediately, you and Jaehee look at each other and laugh softly. Zen walks up to the counter first and smiles at the both of you.

"And how are you lovely ladies doing?" he asks and you feel yourself roll your eyes at his attempt at flirting. 

"It's only been thirty minutes since we've opened," Jaehee comments and Zen nods before the three of them order something.

Jaehee gets straight to work and you write the orders just to get into the habit of it. Your memory is great, but better safe than sorry. Yoosung offers to pay for all of them and you feel yourself smiling softly at the blonde. 

"I don't know why you didn't let the one with expensive cars pay," Jaehee says in an exasperated tone before setting their to-go coffees down and Yoosung shrugs with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

Their eyes light up and they throw compliments at Jaehee, and you watch her face redden. You laugh and pat her back and she turns to you with a shy smile. You feel your heart speed up and you play it off by turning away and shooing the three guys off playfully and they look at the time before quickly saying goodbye and rush out of the cafe. While the remaining customers enjoy their coffee and chat, you and Jaehee stand in silence. It's not awkward, but it's not comforting as it usually would be.

"Your hair grew out a lot," you say quietly and walk towards her. You grab a strand of her hair and tilt your head and play with it as her hand comes up to touch the strand.

"It did, didn't it? It's only been a little over two months but it's already this long..." Jaehee looks up at you and you smile.

"I like it. Are you going to cut it?" You ask and she shrugs.

"If you like my hair long, I guess I might just get a trim and grow it out," she says with a small blush and you blush as well, and let go of the strand of hair.

Your heart is beating loudly and you feel dizzy. You can smell her perfume, faint but pleasant. You grab her hand and squeeze it before you both go back to your duties.

It's almost as if time is speeding by; you blink once and it's already getting dark and the remaining customers all bid you and Jaehee goodnight. You quickly turn off the open sign and let out a sigh, and turn back to look at the only other person in the room. Jaehee looks satisfied as she cleans and you stare with heavy eyelids and you let out a yawn. It's only 8PM, but you've had a hectic day. Jaehee looks tired as well, but there is still a bounce to her movement. She must be happy because of the outcome today.

You grab a broom and start sweeping the floor and the two of you clean in silence. You yawn again after some time and hear a giggle from behind the counter and you look at the culprit. She's smiling softly while watching you and you blush and straighten yourself before returning the broom back to where it came from. 

"Tired?" Jaehee asks and you nod and walk over to her. She pulls you into a hug and you breathe out softly. Butterflies return to your stomach but you push that feeling out of your mind and enjoy the hug. 

You think back to when you first met Jaehee. She was cold, aloof and overworked. Looking at her now, she's softened up to you; when you two are alone, she's always making physical contact with you. You're not complaining-- you just want more. You want more of her. You want more of her smiles and laughs, her blushes and pouts, you want more of Kang Jaehee.

Jaehee's hands are drawing circles on your back and you hum at the pleasant feeling.

"Thank you," Jaehee whispers and you hug her tighter.

"For what?" You ask and feel her pull back just a bit to look at you.

"For being here and helping me with this. You're a great friend, you know?" She says softly and you smile back and hope that it doesn't look to forced.

You can feel your heart clench and break, and her smile slowly falters as she looks at you with a concerned expression. Stepping back, you breathe in and clear your throat.

"Better be your best friend," you joke but your voice cracks as you say the word "friend". 

"Of course," she says but she still looks concerned and you want to wipe that frown off of her face. You want to kiss it away.

You were never a person of words anyway.

Your hands grab her face gently and pull her in and before you know it, your lips are on hers. Her eyes flutter closed and yours follow after. You kiss her with intensity you've never had and her hands rest on your neck while yours rest on her waist. She tastes like mint and coffee. You nip at her lips before pulling back and she blushes but smiles at you. 

"You taste like mint," you say quietly and blush. She laughs and kisses you again swiftly before pulling back and looking at you.

"You taste like... Caramel," she says with a tilt of her head and you laugh and lean your forehead on hers. 

She smiles at you and suddenly the hammering of your heart slows and you're more relaxed than ever.

You take in the features of her face; her lips and how they're curled up because of _you_ , her eyes that have turned into crescents, once again, because of  _you_. 

"I've... Wanted to do that for a while," you confess and feel your face heat up even more and she giggles before cupping your face.

"You should have done it sooner," she says simply and you agree with her.

You should have done it so much sooner, but you're both here now and together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i've written in general,,,, but i love jaehee pls give her more love. i hope yall will write more fics with her and just show her lots of love in general^^


End file.
